


Fall

by annarette



Series: The Story of Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: Baekhyun was woken up by the sound of someone humming familiar notes





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Have happy reading, lovelies

Baekhyun was woken up by the sound of someone humming familiar notes he remembered clearly he had recorded days ago. He cursed for being a light-sleeper and promised he would strangle whoever the one that ruined his beautiful sleep after playing the game all night.

 At the state of half-awake, he got up from his bed and dragged his legs to the source of the sound. The threat he made earlier was gone by the wind as he saw the sight in front of his eyes. His mouth curved up at the sight of Do Kyungsoo cooking breakfast for all the members. His favourite man on this planet, the one could make having butterflies in his stomach every time he was near, was singing his favourite song, Fall. 

“Hey, Baek. Did I wake you up?” asked Kyungsoo as he noticed Baekhyun’s presence at the kitchen. Being his name called, Baekhyun broke into a big smile, wider than before.

“You did, Soo. Why did you have to wake up early? Today is your day-off.” Baekhyun argued, giving his best pout he had.

“I know. But I can’t sleep a wink after being busy with the schedule.”

“And you are cooking breakfast to tire yourself?”

“I think so. Wanna try? I made pancakes for breakfast.” Kyungsoo said as he showed his homemade pancakes. Being a big eater, he wouldn’t say no to Kyungsoo’s food. Grabbing the plates full of three pancakes, Baekhyun sat on the chair and Kyungsoo followed him by taking the chair across him.

“Nothing can beat your pancakes, Soo-soo. I love it.”

“Don’t flatter me, Baek. You know I hate it.”

“Even if I say you are cute so I want to squish your cheeks and kiss them?” Kyungsoo’s brows arched after hearing Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun froze, mentally facepalmed at his own words. Stupid Baekhyun, he thought.

“It’s fine if it is you,” Kyungsoo admitted with his cheeks and ears turned to red. “Because I want to hear it from you.”

Baekhyun dropped his utensils, clanking loudly in the morning, and completely shocked at the realization Kyungsoo dawned on him. His favourite man, the one he would be his number one even afterlife, said it was okay to be called cute if it was him. Do Kyungsoo, the manliest among EXO wanted to be called cute by Byun Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, does it means like I am thinking right now?” Baekhyun asked, “Because if it is not, please slap me on my face.”

“I would love to do this than slap your face, Byun.” Kyungsoo said before kissing Baekhyun on his lips. Their lips briefly brushed but the effect was so amazing that Baekhyun felt it was okay if he could die right now. Kyungsoo raised from his seat but stopped by Baekhyun’s hand circled around his wrist.

“You are cute, you know that? Don’t run away, Soo-soo.” Baekhyun teased, raising from his seat and standing in front of Kyungsoo. He leaned his forehead on Kyungsoo’s. Their noses and lips were an inch apart and their breath mingling together like dancing the waltz in the ball.

“I won’t. Because I fall, fall for you” Kyungsoo said before planting his lips on Baekhyun’s as they shared a kiss which meant everything for their world. The world they shared together, only them living there without any intruder.

After finishing their breakfast and stealing some kisses that all members shocked to the death, Baekhyun went to the airport with a big heart and hummed Fall along the ride.

 


End file.
